


Do it Again

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Ace Week [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ace Week, M/M, demisexual geralt, first time feeling true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: “Geralt, are you alright?”Dandelion took a step back from an incredibly out of breath and panicked looking witcher, worried he’d misread the situation.“Do… do it again…”Geralt whispered, quickly moving his gaze between the bards lips and eyes, not knowing where to focus.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ace Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Do it Again

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt sent by Jaskierswolf ^_^ <3

“Geralt, are you alright?”

Dandelion took a step back from an incredibly out of breath and panicked looking witcher, worried he’d misread the situation.

“Do… do it again…”

Geralt whispered, quickly moving his gaze between the bards lips and eyes, not knowing where to focus. It was slower this time, less of a surprise. It was silly, they’d been running from the market after seeing an ex lover of Dandelion’s, someone that might have had a few words that he really didn’t want to deal with right now. It seemed so fast, out of the blue.

The pair laughed as they jumped down an alleyway trying to quickly get out of view. Geralt peered round the side of the building to see if he could see anything, and Dandelion pressed himself up against him, leaning over to see if he could see too. It wasn’t meant to be a “move”. It wasn’t flirting or some sort of come on. It just happened to be the easiest way to see. But when Geralt felt that body pressed against his, he felt that odd feeling that had been building up. A feeling that had been building for a while that had been so confusing until now. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder and felt the tickle and slight itch of the bards blonde curls touch his face.

“Geralt…”

He gulped before pressing his lips and body against the witchers before what now was out of breath staring.

He could feel it. This sparkling in his stomach that made him want to burst. A wanting. Not necessarily for anything more than what they were doing, it wasn’t about that, the point was how he felt.

Geralt had been with people before, in many senses of the word. Yes, he enjoyed the company, he enjoyed the feeling of being wanted and having someone there, but it always felt so empty. Up until now, he had blamed it on mutations. Romance, love, sexual attraction, those feelings must have been taken from him in the trials. He had gotten used to that idea. He always figured, just go with it, this must be it, the problem is with you. But this? It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Someone he trusted. Someone he’d known for years, and built up a connection with. He hadn’t totally recognised that it was building, but in that moment, where they panted and stared so close together, hands not knowing where to touch next, words that wouldn’t come, a heat that wasn’t in the air before.

“Please… Dandelion… I can- I can feel it. Do it again.”

Dandelion smiled back, that smile he did any time he learned something new about Geralt that totally took him by surprise. Almost a bashful smug smile. He took the hat off of his head and ran his own fingers through his hair, slightly nervous. He leaned in, gently holding Geralt’s face, realising how much this really meant for both of them, before their lips touched again.

All that history, their friendship, their bond, he really felt it, it wasn’t just a kiss like all the others, it was Dandelion.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan  
> :)


End file.
